Kolp
Kolp is a government official, and later Governor of a band of mutants, in the Planet of the Apes movie series, and the main antagonist of the fifth and final film Battle for the Planet of the Apes. He was played onscreen by actor Severn Darden. An early draft script of Conquest gives Kolp the first name of Arthur, but the comic book miniseries Revolution on the Planet of the Apes, from Mr. Comics, calls him Vernon. However, the Revolution comic is not considered canon.Kolp was a ruling secret police official on Governor Breck's staff in Conquest of the Planet of the Apes, displaying himself as sadistic, but in a detached, matter-of-fact manner. Kolp supervised the interrogation of Armando, which Armando ended by throwing himself through a high window, rather than confess what he knew about Caesar under hypnosis. Later Kolp tracked down the originating shipment that had carried Caesar to Ape Management; he deduced that Caesar had sneaked himself into the shipment, to appear to have wild origins. Kolp was also present when Breck interrogated Caesar, strapped to an electroshock table, and he gave the order for Caesar to be electrocuted, once it was proven that Caesar could speak and reason.Kolp survived the Night of the Fires, when the apes revolted and took over, and also the nuclear war humanity then unleashed, all but destroying themselves in doing so, while the apes escaped to the wilderness. Much of the city's governing staff were relatively safe in underground fallout shelters and bunkers; nonetheless, lingering background radiation began to cause physical mutations in the survivors. After Breck's death, Kolp took the few remaining reins of leadership himself.Twelve years after the end of the war (in Battle for the Planet of the Apes), Caesar, Virgil and Mr. MacDonald revisit Ape Management (now called the Forbidden City by the apes), in hopes of finding old video recordings of Caesar's parents. Kolp's agents discover their presence, and Kolp assumes they have come scouting for things to loot or reconquer. Shots are exchanged as Caesar, MacDonald and Virgil flee, and more scouts track them back to Ape City. With the city's location known, and jealous of the relative health and prosperity of the apes and the humans living with them, Kolp decides to marshal his forces and conquer Ape City. At this point, Kolp is not only mad, but also vengeful. When his second-in-command Méndez points out to him that attacking the Ape city would constitute a direct violation of years of ceasefire peace, Kolp answer is one of a deranged state-of-mind: "Yes, well things have gotten rather boring around here now, hasn't it."Kolp supervises the attack, telling his troops to leave Ape City looking "like the city we came from," and to do their worst. When it appears Caesar is defeated, Kolp personally taunts him with a revolver, nearly breaking Caesar's spirit, until a cry from his wife Lisa restores it for good.Beaten and dying in the ape counterattack, Kolp sends back the order for the mutants's last-resort weapon, the Alpha-Omega nuclear missile, to be fired at Ape City. His lieutenant Méndez countermands the order, deciding instead the best thing to do is retreat, and live in peaceful coexistence with the apes and aboveground humans.Kolp is killed while retreating by Aldo and his Gorilla troops.He is notable as being the only villain other than Dr. Zaius to appear in more than one film in the series (aside from the reused footage of Dr. Otto Hasslein from Escape From the Planet of the Apes which is shown during The Lawgiver's narration at the start of Battle For the Planet of the Apes, and Armando & Caesar who are arguably villains from the humans' perspective). Category:Antagonists